Red Chaos :FFVII Fanfic:
by Glimmer17
Summary: This is a RenoXVincent fan fiction based on the Final Fantasy VII series. As a brief description Reno, Rude, Vincent, Cloud, and Tifa are pulled on to Earth to help save their planet and Earth from Loz and Yazoo, who are still alive and loose.
1. Chapter 1

Red Chaos :FFVII/KH2 Fan Fiction:VincentXRenoXRude:  
By Glimmer17 1/7/07

Shadows chased down upon the streets from the full moon's shine above the city, as Reno had just stumbled out of a bar. "And don't come back into my bar again!" A tall dark man's voice thundered toward Reno. Reno's greenish blue eyes slid into focus on the ocean of darkness that was the night in front of him. This firey red haired man, whom wore two red striking marks across his cheeks, complimented by black goggles, and a suit improperly wore, was drinking as usual and was once again removed from a drinking facility.

"Ahhhhh, your beer wasn't that great anyways, tasted like piss anyways, yo." He blurted back at the bar as he let the glass bottle griped in his right hand drop and scatter across the pavement. He then swerved his body around waving his arms, his back partly crouched, and stared off in front of him at the city before him. Things were different now, so much different, Cloud, Tifa, Rude, Vincent, and Reno were all pulled into another world now, they even found Zack in this world though he was pronounced dead in theirs. They had been living on this new planet called Earth for a some of two months. Reno blinked as he remembered Loz and Yazoo both were alive and both discovered a power to destroy and travel to other universes. They caused this a mess up of time and space, it was up to Cloud and gang now to save the Earth from Loz and Yazoo, while saving their own.

Reno stepped forward into the night, the cold winter breeze hit him and danced with his bushy hair and pony tail. Snow was scattered all around, the city seemed bleached with the white fluff, that sparkled up at the stars, it was like the snow it's self had a soul. The Turk's body trembled under his suit jacket, for the chill of the winter nipped on his flesh like a starving animal. Reno walked on slowly as the world seemed to move rapidly around him, the world was so busy and full of life. Even in the night, the city was so alive. So much was happening around him, thousands of untold stories moving across the universe, as this one person, so small to grand scheme of the galaxies, was pushing forward on a small paved sidewall down a busy street, in the mid of winter. 

Reno had went drinking that night to escape the drama between both him and Rude. Rude and Reno had been together as partners in the ShinRa Electric Company. Just the thought of the company compelled Reno's desire to work and yet gave him mixed emotion toward where the company stood with the planet. Because of the company he felt both him and his lover Rude had made so much more of a commitment to both themselves in the relationship, but also for their employer. Yet, the currant situation between Rude and Reno was growing hard to resist, because the ache was feeling his mind with thoughts of betrayal, rejection, and dishonesty toward Rude. There was someone else on Reno's mind now, someone who's sear existence could bring the solar system into a crushing holt. That somebody was Vincent, Vincent Valentine.

The Turk passed by an ally way while on his small journey, "just a small rest, yo." He sighed, because the alcohol was kicking in causing him to be a bit light headed. He stepped into the darkness of the cold ally way and leaned up on it's entertainer, and placed his hands on his knees. Reno was certain he was about to pass out right into the snow that drifted into the ally. Though Reno was about to engage in a state of unconscious, thought were still bubbling toward the front of his mind about Vincent, the first time they came into contact, the first time Vincent had penetrated Reno's insides. It all came rushing back and busted through to his conciseness as his body collapsed lifeless in the bitter cold snow.

"Let's all get some rest tonight," Cloud had instructed to the group Tifa, Rude, Reno, and now Vincent had newly joined the team to find and finished off Loz and the gang with their efforts to destroy both Earth and their world. Cloud turned around and lead Tifa and himself off to camp which he set up for both of them in the forest they was staying in. Rude climbed up the helicopter's latter leading into it, the two Turks had their copter, and it was Rude's plan at the moment to sleep soundly on the soft seats with in. Rude hadn't paid any mind to where Reno had browsed off too, he figured whatever it was Reno would be back to snuggle in with him for the long night. Rude was wrong about part of it, and he should have been worried about Reno's where abouts that night.

Black pants, and a suit was removed on the grass by a pole of water. The red head was undressing, his hand brushed though his soft spiky hair, one hand gripped his rubber band, and pulled it out unlashing that fox like tail of hair behind him. His long hair trickled out, as Reno stood naked in the moonlight. The light reflected his macular shape, as his ass cheeks truly outdid the full moon that night. A dark shadow of a man peered out from the depths of a near by tree, the gocking shadow had a red cape, buckled down onto his body as was a black suit. He was a mix between a dark-gunmen, metal-clawed-ninja, and some type of gothic-superhuman-solider, nothing could describe this man like creature. The experiments from the past which was done on him paid a tool on who and what he was, he preferred not be labeled as anything other then his name, Vincent. Still he loomed in the trees over looking Reno now bathing in the spring below him. Something about Reno was drawing Vincent in, something though on the outside was clam was still screaming to be in Reno. Chaos was beginning to throw himself in a fury inside of Vincent, for the demon like breast longed for a mate, it wanted Reno that sly, sleek , fox. "Uhhh!" Vincent breathed hard trying to relax his inner demon. The shadow stood up out from his crouching position and threw himself out of the trees and landed on the ground below and swung his clothes, and untangled the belts all at the same time until he himself was naked. Vincent then casually drifted himself into the warm pool slowly as he crept up behind his prey, the fox.

Reno hadn't noticed, Vincent coming closer with every step, like an alligator waiting to snatch it's pray. Reno just continued to scrub himself as he leaned back, but something caught his attention, a figures shadow was becoming visible in the water's reflection before him. The redhead sensed fear; someone or something was after him! Reno quickly spun around, and right before him was Vincent's cold stair from his crimson red eyes. Reno swallowed hard, his eyes wide like the time he saw the monster in the share during the battle with the three brothers. Vincent continued to step forward silently, nothing could be heard as Vincent crept closer it was like Vincent wasn't even there, yet he was there standing in the pool his chest bear, his black hair hanging down, and his eyes locked on Reno's. 

"Hey, man? Vincent! Eh?! What'ch doin, yo?" Reno's voice whispered.

Vincent stepped in now face to face with Reno, Vincent peered down at Reno, as Reno was peering up into Vincent's face. "Bathing just as you…"

"Oh??!!! I see, man!! That's cool. Um…any reason why you're so close, man?" Reno asked rapidly.

Vincent grinned ever so coldly, this was the first time Reno ever seen any emotion from Vincent, yet Vincent looked so distant, but determined to have something he craved, but what was that? "I want you, Reno."

Reno blinked, as butterflies struck through Reno's body like a light line bolt. "Hhhhuuu….huh?!!"

Vincent's metal like claws forced their grip on Reno's left arm and pulled Reno closer, "Chaos….he……ahh..," Vincent's eyes closed and he gritted his teeth, as if in pain, as if he was fighting someone inside himself. "..wants you..Reno."

Reno was worried now, he wanted to push Vincent, but felt it was safer to bolt away like the wind though he couldn't, Vincent had his grip on Reno. The Turk's eyes widened as Vincent pressed his body against Reno's. Vincent was forcing his entire grip around Reno, and lunged something which felt hard against Reno's bottom portions. Vincent? Was he? Was that his..? Was he going to..? "Vincent….ya…um..gay, man?" There came no reply, just another sharp nudge his time his once forced between and under Reno's legs, and pressed hard between Reno's butt cheeks. The redhead began to whimper, closing his eyes and opening them again, looking up at Vincent's red eyes. Vincent's eyes where like rubies, pretty yet dark and mysterious, like Vincent himself. Reno noticed something different about Vincent's eyes now, they began to have a different feeling to them, it wasn't all lust within them, there was pity, and…..love?

Vincent growled as be began to fight with Chaos, Vincent wasn't about to let Chaos tear apart Reno. Vincent felt horrible for that feeling, because somewhere inside Vincent longed for Reno. He let go of his grip on Reno and roared out into the night. Reno broke away in a fit of fear and fled to land where he threw on some of his clothes as Rude had ran up.

"RENO! You okay!!!?" Rude yelled worriedly and curiously toward Reno who was scampering toward him.

"Ya, ya, man!!! Vincent…he!!!" Reno ran and fell into Rude's grip, Rude held onto Reno's shaking body as he began again, " Vincent was trying to get me, man, do something to me, yo!"

Rude became worried about Vincent, that's when Rude began to have a dislike for this shadow man. Rude spoke fast to Reno, "Reno get in the copter, if he tries anything again, he'll pay for it." Reno nodded and they both left leaving Vincent's Chaos unsatisfied, for now.

Bleak emptiness trickled through Reno's body, as the memory vanished into the back of his mind. His body still laid still in the ally way where he had passed out an hour before the hallucination. Reno rolled his body, which felt heavy, on it's back then stared up at the stars blinking above. There was a soft chill in the breeze that fluttered cross his skin, as he recalled the night Vincent had perorated into him. The peroration went deeper then just his body, then just heart and mind, but his very soul felt pierced by the inner course. Reno breathed hard, those feelings was rushing back, the pain, the pleasure, the fear, "ahhhh…hhh..hhhu.." He huffed, his stomach muscles tightened, and his hips reacted to the memories. Reno tossed his body to the side, and hugged his shoulders griping tightly to himself, "Vincent." His voice echoed and faded away, as he was out cold once again.

This night was much the same as the one he faded out from, the breeze was cool, the stars bright, the moon brisk and full, yet the setting was in the late fall, where there was no sign of the glimmering snow. Rude grinned in Reno's direction as both of them trailed off down a cement sidewalk heading toward a elementary school. "Some night we had huh, man?" Rude announced to Reno.

"Ya, it was cool, yo." Reno turned his head as he eyed the play equipment. "Wonder what that stuff is used for, yo?"

"I have no clue, Reno." Rude stopped and faced toward the school marked 'North Star Elementary'.

Reno itched his spiky red hair and shrugged giving Rude a smug grin, " Maybe it's like a training boot camp ya know, yo? Where they like train kids to fight and stuff?"

Rude laughed at Reno's proposal, "Nah, Reno, I think it's just some sort of play equipment it would appear." Rude theorized as both of them trotted up to a swing set. Rude rubbed his bald head, and poked the swing set.

"It's a swing, man!" Reno blurted as he bolted across the gravel and woodchip bedding of the playground. Then as soon as he was five feet away from the swing, he swung around, bolted for the swing set, and leaped into the air like a power ranger ready to kick some ass. His feet caught the swing's seat and his hands gripped the chains firmly as the swing sped into the sky with Reno's weight.

Rude shook his head with disbelief, knowing the goofball was about ready to injure himself, yet again. 

"Weee….hahah…yo this is awwwee…awww…awesome!" he shouted as one chain snapped and Reno's body went flying then crushing abruptly into the dirt three feet ahead of him. His body rolled and woodchips spun out as Reno crash landed.

Rude grinned worriedly as he walked up. "You okay, Reno?" Rude held out his hand as Reno rolled himself over, brushed the dirt off, and grabbed onto Rude's hand which lifted the redhead to his feet. 

"Thanks, man, dunno know what I'd do with'out ya, man."

Rude looked away; he had an idea. "So Reno guess I was right about the equipment, huh?"

"Well, if children are suppose to be playin' on it I dunno, how they can have much fun," Reno rubbed his butt cheek, and stared up into Rude's sunglasses. "Dude, it's nite time, yo, ya don't need those things on." Reno ripped them off from Rude's face and tucked them into Rude's suit pocket. "There ya go, man, now ya can see all better and stuff." the red haired Turk patted the bald one's back.

"Thanks, Reno, the more better to see you with, my dear." he joked and winked his handsome eyes toward Reno flirtfully. Reno's blueish-green eyes sparkled up like crystals in Rude's gaze. Just watching Reno was forcing blood to pound in Rude's lower areas. "I love you, Reno." Rude said in all honestly and feeling, Reno repeated the words back to Rude as Rude leaned in and held Reno tightly. Both Rude and Reno's lips touched; they slipped into a deep emotional kiss followed by a few more, and lastly French kissed. Their bodies both was heating like an oven ready to insert delicious pastries. Rude forced Reno up on a slide, and they both kissed again, this time Rude removed Reno's jacket and shirt and Reno was rushing to do the same back. Once they was unclothed, the two men moved to higher grounds on the play equipment. There was a bridge connecting two parts of the slide and the monkey bars that Rude and Reno decided to take advantage of. Reno laid back naked on the hard bridge made of both rubber and metal, as Rude's body pressed down on Reno's.

Reno closed his eyes as he was embraced by Rude's muscular arms and body. Rude's cock was hard and ready as it pulsed with blood beating from his heart, which was full of pure love and compassion for his mate, Reno. Rude slid his dick up and down upon Reno's butt crack. The red head just laid his head back with his eyes shut and hair flared around him, his hips nudged up and down along Rude's stomach. Reno was just as hard and pulsing as Rude at the time. The foxy man's legs opened and his hips was raised giving Rude a better angle at his butt which was ready to take whatever it was Rude had in store for it. "Don't take it easy on me, man, I want it hardcore, yo." Reno begged as his eyes slid open slightly, his hips forcing his butt to rub up and down along Rude's shaft.

Rude couldn't handle this anymore, this fox was in for it now, such a tease that, Reno. Rude quickly thrust his hips, hard his cock was beating between Reno's cheeks. Reno closed his eyes again and breathed hard, slipping a hand down and jacked his own cock slowly then sped up with the pounding of Rude's muscular thrusts. All the pounding and attempting to enter Reno's body was exciting Reno to the point of heightened arousal . Reno's penis had per-cum dripping all the way down it, "Awww….yes..ahh..aHHH..AHHHH!" Rude's cock slammed and busted it's way past Reno's outer skin and was now thrusting in and out of Reno's ass. This was the moment Reno was begging for, his stomach tightened, his body gripped onto Rude's in a very tight squeeze, Reno's legs rapped around Rude's ass. 

Rude's abe muscles continued to force the ten inch cock further and further inside of Reno, Reno was now at the half way point of taking in Rude. Rude's breath was so hot, his breathing was like a breeze of smoke that rolled off from his lips which was constantly kissesing between Reno's lips and neck. Reno licked Rude's earrings as his body was in full sequence with Rude's moving up and down. Reno wanted to take it all in, faster, faster, Reno's mind was screaming, Reno was pushing to climax. His hand slipped down between their hot-heavy breathing bodies and gripped tightly around the only part of Rude's cock Reno could grip then began beating it off. The pleasure forced Rude to move faster and faster spraying cum far into Reno's insides.

Rude grunted and moaned as he was climaxing inside of Reno. He then lost control of his movements and was forced into a fucking machine. "Uuuhhh.. AHHH…Uhh..fuck!" He huffed and puffed.

Reno screamed out loud, "ahhhh!!! Mmmmm, Ahhhhh!!! Rude, Auuuhhh!!!" Cum was straying out from his penis onto Rude's body.

Moans could be heard in the distance, attracting the type of carnivores in which man place most fear upon, the demons of the night. This demon, Vincent was perched off hidden in the shadows of the roofing that paved the school. Vincent was a silent watcher; both he and Chaos desired Reno more then the universe of souls. Rude's love with Reno was taunting, their moans echoed, a feeling of forbidden love to Vincent. This demon lost enough in his life, he longed for happiness. Would he wait an entirety? Half a century had passed since he felt any sort of emotion like he had for Reno. This was the strongest emotion then he ever felt before. Sure he would have given the world to Lucrettesia, yet he would give the universe to Reno just to have him on his side, like Rude. Chaos was envious, his rage was beginning to consume Vincent. "Not…not again.." Vincent held his arm as the words slipped from his lips faintly. Then he lunged himself up, in less then s seconds time, and pounced off the building. Rude was fucking with the wrong guy, this fox was Vincent's and he was going to prove that. He wasn't going to waste time any longer, he was though fucking around! The wait was over.

Vincent's metal heals crashed down upon the cement. The sound sent a feeling of surprise through Reno, as he peered up at a tall-slender man's silhouette , which had just leaped upon a railing behind Rude's muscular body.

"Ahh…Ahhh..," Reno's legs flawed about as his arms pushed on Rude's shoulders, his face full of surprise. "Vincent! Wha? What are you doing here, man!?" Reno yelled out to the dark silhouette.

Rude's thrusting came to a halt, "Vincent?" Rude swung his body around and gazed up in shock at the figure Reno was shouting too. 

Vincent never spoke, but he leaped down off the railing and shoved Rude off of Reno at full force. Reno quickly tried to scoot back, but was tugged up into Vincent's grasp. In a spilt second Vincent's body was up into the night sky; his body became the crimson cape he wore. The whaling body spun off with Reno in it's clutches. Reno had somehow retrieved his clothes before he was forced into flight, but he had no time to prepare himself. "Let go of me, yo!" Reno demanded in fury.

Vincent had came to a stop once he landed far up onto of a large warehouse over looking the city. Reno's body rolled out from Vincent's dancing cape, as Vincent formed into the dark human once more. Reno gripped tightly to his weapon he retrieved with his clothes. He wasn't about to let Vincent have his way with whatever that fucker was planning to do with him. Reno pushed himself up, "What are you doing, man?!" Reno demanded to know the answer.

Vincent peered down, his red eyes glaring with lust, but there came no reply. Reno gritted his teeth, "I don't know what you want with me, Vincent, but I want no part of this, or Chaos!" Reno was about ready to leap off the building and leave Vincent, but the shadow's claws retracted, then snatched Reno's shoulder, and threw the Turk face to face him.

"I want you, Reno." Vincent repeated like a broken record from the time before.

Reno turned his head and looked down at Vincent's metal arm, "want me?" Reno's eyes went back into Vincent's gaze. Reno had a look of disgust in his eyes. "What do you want with me, Vincent? Huh?! What is all this the fuck about, Vincent?! Huh?" He began to shout in the face of the figure. "Huh? Answer me will you, man!"

Vincent's grip on Reno's shoulder tightened as he pulled Reno in for a long kiss directly on the lips. Their lips slid up and down along each other. Vincent and Reno both felt the soft pressure between them. The Turk pushed back from Vincent, "Ahhh…what? What was that for? Why'd yea do that for, yo?"

Vincent's soothing voice chanted, "I love you, Reno."

Reno tried to back away, "Love? Ha, dude, ya don't even know me where's this shit coming from? Just let me go, yo. I'm leaving."

Vincent wasn't about ready to let Reno just walk away, not after what he's been through, not after napping Reno away from Rude, and not to mention the eternal wait Vincent was ready to quit. The Turk's eyes was compelling Vincent's inner demon to force it's way to the surface. He was composed around the others, he could control the demon around the others, but when Vincent was alone with Reno it became a different story. A rush went through Vincent's body starting from below his stomach then spreading out like wildfire, the yeaning was controlling Vincent's thoughts, and now his body. Vincent quickly embraced Reno, before Reno could escape, then kissed down Reno's neck passionately. Reno was trying to pull himself away, but was lunged into Vincent, and his hard throbbing cock. 

Reno wasn't into brut force, and wasn't going to let some jackass have his way with him. Reno gripped ever more tightly to his EMR he had already held tightly grasped in his hand, and swung it over Vincent's skull. Vincent's grip loosened, as Reno broke away and swung again. Vincent's inner demon was a full rage now. His eyes glowed a bright yellowish white, his face emotionless, but waves of anger radiated around him. Vincent's metal claw clanged against the metal EMR as he caught one of Reno's attacks. Reno had an evil grin on his face as he pulled the electronic trigger on the EMR. The trigger sent an electric current through Vincent's body sending him flying back and slamming against the concrete.

Reno thought he had Vincent down for the count, "See big guy? I'm no push over, yo. So just forget what ever plans you had before, man, it's over." It was almost like Reno was trying to redeem himself.

Though the body before Reno was still sizzling, it risen. Vincent tossed back his red cape, acting as if nothing happened, this struck a type of fear in Reno. Vincent's voice sounded, "It's far from over, Reno." Vincent was again face to face with Reno, he smirked slightly as he stole another kiss from Reno's lips. No matter how hard Reno protested in this battle against Vincent he was losing. Vincent's devilish eyes admired Reno's every movement, as the demon forced Reno to the hard concrete roofing of the building. Vincent's weight held down Reno's body in place, as he ripped the EMR away from Reno, and tossed it back. Reno was now helpless.

The emotion of not being able to defend himself, ate at Reno, he hated feeling weak, he hated feeling out powered, and he hated the fact he was now a victim. "No!" Reno begged and called out, "please." He stared out at the stars above him that taunted him. They was so free and above everything, though he was scared, he was over came with a feeling of peace. He couldn't fight Vincent anymore, Vincent was to have his way. Vincent earned it.

The cape became draped around both of them as Vincent undressed, unleashed his penis, and muscular chest. The demon and Vincent's mind was both forcing through. Both was ready to make love to their mate, the strawberry red hired, fox.

The scene began to fade out again as Reno realized his body was still located in the snow drift. He reflected on the feeling, the heat, the intense sex, the forcing, pulling, and pushing cock that was forced into his anus. That night Reno had been defeated his pride was tore as was his insides, yet he never let that force him into misery, that wasn't his type of personality. Rude had rescued him from Vincent the night Reno was reflecting on and Vincent backed down for several weeks afterwards. Vincent was only to return to apologize on a couple of accounts. Reno had slammed him each time, hit him over the head with beer bottles, kicked, punched, yelled, each time Vincent appeared, but it was still the same. Vincent let Reno abuse him as he apologized, and only spoke of how he loved Reno.

Rude, of course, hated Vincent and in an attempt to reed the demon away from the group he planted an explosive on the demon, Reno recalled. Rude and Vincent once had a drawn out battle, Rude getting revenge for Reno's pride. The battle ended shortly, Vincent may have been blown sky high, but Loz and Yazoo took advantage of the situation and napped Rude, and carried Rude far off to their original world. What happened to Rude horrified the gang at his rescue, he was brutally tortured. And at this point, Reno had been apart from Rude for long enough, he actually developed a passion for Vincent now, Reno remembered still sitting in the ally way. Drama had become a part of life between Rude, Vincent, and Reno. Things was normal for now, the gang of heroes had an apartment in town, Loz and Yazoo seemed mostly defeated, them and their strange golden key. The key was now in Cloud's clutches and he wasn't about ready to let it fall in the wrong hands again, Reno recalled upon as he risen off the snowy patch that turned into liquid from his body heat. 

The Turk leaned up once again, and looked out into the moonlight. His thoughts trailed off as a hand came from the shadows and stroked Reno's shoulder, to his neck, then to his cheek, and turned his face toward the figure. Vincent grinned down into Reno's eyes, his face full of compassion. Things have changed since those flash backs. Reno was falling in love with those red eyes, and that crimson caped man.

"Where you been, Reno, I was looking all over for you?"

Reno peered up, "I guess I went and got myself a bit drunk there, heh. Just off stumbling around, man. And thinking bout us, ya know. How much has happened since this started happening, yo."

Vincent nodded, he understood events were unfolding at a speedy pace. Vincent began to comfort Reno, raped his arms around Reno's waist and stroked Reno's pony tail. "What an adventure we had, going back to our home planet just to return to Earth again." Vincent noted, the gang had just returned back to Earth before Reno had begun to drink.

Reno nodded as Vincent kissed him passionately. Vincent was thrusting his hips onto Reno who was still leaning on the building just into the ally way. Vincent leaped up, gripped onto Reno tightly and flown up into the night sky. He let his cape flow around the two of them, both Vincent and the demon was madly in love now. Vincent had overcame the beast, he was becoming one with it since they became close. The beast had finally earned it's treat! Vincent was ready to co-front with Chaos and make love with their mate, Reno.

Cape acting like a closed curtain, Vincent revealed his naked body and tossed aside Reno's clothes as well. Reno was speechless and grinning. Vincent kissed upon Reno's stomach, then his neck, once he reached Reno's ear, his hands slipped behind Reno's head, and undone Reno's rubber brand. The red hair fluffed out, as it settled on Reno's square shoulders. The wind blew through the hovering cape, causing Reno's hair to flutter about in the wind, he was just as majestic as the Japanese demon fox, with all it's tails spread about the stars. The cunning fox, slid down Vincent's chest as Vincent rolled his body over on it's back. Reno positioned his lips on Vincent's erected penis then inhaled. Pleasure struck through Vincent, he breathed hard as Chaos was pushing forward. Those eyes of Reno's, he remembered them so well, Reno's childhood face flashed before Vincent's eyes, emotion tied tightly to a photograph of a small red-haired boy, close to a dying man on a battle field. His love for Reno went beyond Chaos's lust, it went deep inside himself and deep within time, it was misunderstood. This was a piece of the demon no one knew, and the demon was realizing this Chaos wasn't so separate after all. The demon was all the locked up emotions from the past, and unleashed it with unthinkable rage.

"Ahhh…eeh..ahh," Vincent clinched his fist and his clawed hand, on Reno's head below him. His hips moving faster and faster, as Reno was inhaling his whole ten inch cock. Gagging sounds echoed as Reno gagged hard on Vincent's entire penis. How could he do this? His blowjob was amazing, indescribable! Reno's moist-warm lips held Vincent's trusting cock in place, and lead it into his throat which was rejecting and throbbing it about. Reno's tongue pressed firmly as it flicked up and down the humping cock. Reno's hand was at Vincent's base, and was slowly jacking the penis to it's satisfactory. 

Vincent was clinching his teeth hard, and groaning like a lion in heat. Vincent yelled out hard as cum came flooding into Reno's throat, yet he still managed to breath and swallowed it as if it was delicious chocolate. Reno still kept up the pace, all the pleasure was stirring a lustful rage in Vincent. He controlled himself yet, part of him wanted Chaos to come out and play. It was to late for Vincent to control Chaos. It unleashed it's self in a flash, muscles protruded , as Vincent's face and body became that of Chaos. His newly developed wings flashed out, as he roared. Those sharp teeth, like knives, grinned down at Reno before him. Reno chocked hard, for the cock had enlarged, and Reno wasn't ready to take the fourteen inch penis that protruded down his throat. Reno reluctantly slid his lips off of Chaos's cock, and gazed up at the demon before him. The wings, the glowing eyes, this beast was so invitingly handsome as it stared back at him, calmly.

Admitly Reno was caught off gaud yet again and Vincent seemed to have a habit of doing that. Reno crouched up, claimed on top of Chaos's lap, then gazed at the creatures masculinity. Power and compassion just seemed to radiate from the demon. Reno was stricken by the glowing light that made up the creatures gaze, it seemed to have this unknown knowledge, a secret kept from Reno.

Chaos latched onto Reno, his hands held firmly onto Reno's shoulders, as there came a sudden jolt that shoved hard along Reno's naked butt crack. Reno yelled out quickly as another jolt followed by another continued to pound on until it pierced through the thin lining of skin. Reno's eyes widened, his mouth wide open with cum residue left from the blowjob given before. "Ahhhhh!!! AHHHHH!" Reno was screaming hard, his voice thundering through the busy commotion of the city below him. The painstung through Reno's body as tears moistened his eye lids. He closed them and reopened them constantly with each shove.

Butterflies flew through the red head's stomach as it tightened. The pain was vanishing with time and enjoyment unbelievable was replacing it. Pleasure rushed into Reno's consciousness. The Turk threw up his body in a posture that took all the cock had to offer into himself. His head was tossed up, his hair flowing in the breeze around their bodies, his eyes closed, and one hand beating on his own seven inch cock as Reno's other hand held tightly around Chaos's shoulder. The demon enclosed it's wings around both of them. Chaos groaned for the Turk was so tight, and the tightness felt so much better as Reno lustful hips began to rock up and down on Chaos. The love making became more intense and so much more rapid. Chaos howled as cum flooded hard from his penis straight up into Reno's cheeks. A waterfall of cum came pouring out of Reno's ass like someone was pouring a cup of milk from it's container, yet it spurted out.

"AAAAAAHHH, AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The screaming was even more louder then before, Chaos was still going he still had much more he could do, the true climax hadn't even started yet. Reno couldn't stop screaming, he could hardly breath, his body was hot, and over heating, yet he was enjoying this. Reno pounded himself harder and faster on Chaos who was doing the same in return. Reno reached down and began to beat Chaos's cock harder and harder, Chaos roared as another cumming faunally was imminent. Reno screamed out, breathing hard, teeth gritted, eyes clamped shut, and body shaking, as Chaos clung tightly to Reno with his eyes shut, his sharp teeth was gritted. A feeling of extreme gratification aroused by the fox poured through Vincent and Chaos as one. The feeling was pure love, it melted Chaos's enraged soul, it was so powerful. Chaos held tight to Reno, concealing him

The heart pored hug lasted two minutes , until finally the restraint Chaos had became unharnessed. Chaos was finally climaxing and it seemed to continue for ten minutes straight. By the end of the tenth minutes, Reno's body was shaking, his breathing was fast, and he could no longer keep posture or move for that matter. Reno's body collapsed on Chaos's chest, and laid motionless. Reno was lifeless, tired, and worn out from the beast he loved so passionately he'd take anything to please. 

Rumor was spreading fast with the inhabitants beneath. City forks, under looking the crimson cape hovering above the city began to question, fled, and ponder what it was. A man, quickly retrieved his cell phone and dialed the police. Reports were being filed between, UFO's and other paranormal existences. Suddenly police sirens were heard buzzing among the city. Chaos held Reno tightly as he peeked through his cape and noticed humans in blue uniforms scampering to the scene, all fully armed and loaded.

"Shit." Chaos's rough voice chanted down at Reno, who couldn't budge a movement.

Bang! Bang!

Gun shots here blasted at their target, the red cape above the street. A bullet soon ledged it's self into Chaos's utter arm missing his precious cargo. This infrared such anger in Chaos. His wings dashed out from their comfort zone, Chaos spun around and blasted from the floating cape. The cape still hung in it's position with Reno tucked in safely. These humans were messing with the wrong creature! A blast speared through the humans who had shot at him before; explosions and sirens erupted into the night. The city became utter Chaos in the streets.

Meanwhile, inside the apartment with Cloud, Tifa, and Zack, things where doing on as average, Rude was off drinking away losing contact with the world since he knew he was losing contact Reno, for their love was dieing. Cloud had been resting entertaining himself with Tifa and Zack over a game of cards until the crashing commotion on the street became more noticeable. Cloud's head risen up to the sounds in the distance, he held out a hand as if to pause the game at play.

"I hear it too, Cloud." Zack pronounced over the table before Cloud said a word. 

Tifa quickly reached for the remote control and flicked on the television. There was already live coverage all over the news about the incident, it sent Cloud's head spinning. He felt inclined to stop Vincent before he caused anymore Chaos, it just seemed like Vincent was doing more harm to the Earth then good! Cloud risen from his seat and threw on his coat and gear. "I'm going after him. I'm going to put an end to this nonsense." He announced while he opened the door.

Zack was hot on Cloud's trail, "I'm coming right there behind yea, buddy." 

The motorcycles of Zack and Cloud whaled off into the night leaving Tifa alone amongst herself. Chaos had just escaped the thunder that was the city; people now was stricken with fear of the demon. Once he landed upon a hill that loomed far off from the city he fell hard upon it's soil. The cape draped smoothly as it landed next to Chaos as he transformed back to Vincent. Vincent breathed hard, "Reno, you okay?"

There came a nod followed by a reply, "Ya, man, I think I'm moving a little better now, man, thanks." Reno grinned a loving smile toward Vincent who was on his hands and nees staring up at him. Reno was wore out, the excitement between guards, police, and the city was to much for one night. Not to mention the fact, he had his ass jumped by Vincent. Vincent cuddled tightly to Reno under the cape, both was now ready to drift asleep along the snowy patches of the hill near a forest, followed by a mountain, and an iced over creak.

Reno's eyes was shut, as the two's body heat warmed each other. His lips moved slowly as he spoke, "you enjoyed being a Turk didn't you? Back when ya was a Turk? Vincent?"

Vincent hadn't expected a question of the past to come up. His red eyes glanced down into Reno's. Vincent and Reno both had this discussion once before, while back on their original planet. Vincent had briefly spoken of how he's known Reno before, at a much younger age. It was common since among the Turks that all personal information about their lives before assignment with the organization was to be kept confidential. Information such as a Turk's real name, age, and family was to be kept classified behind the company's hidden doors. Reno, however, was nothing more then a nickname given to him. This label was not Reno's true identity. No one, but Reno knew his true name, and not even he was pleased to have that bit of knowledge cramped deep within his skull, yet who knew that someday he may need that little piece of information to piece himself back together. Vincent knew, however, Reno's mother and father, and even Reno's true age. After the experiments was placed on Vincent, he awakened, yet years after he recruited himself back with the Turk's company and became a high rank Turk during the same time Reno had just begun his shift as the redheaded Turk he would grow to become.

Vincent done his homework back then, since he took such admiration in the new little Turk. Reno joined their ranks at the age of fourteen, six years had passed since then. Reno was now twenty. He may have not known Reno long when he was fourteen, because he dropped out from the Turks at the time, but that face was still imbedded on his memory.

Reno's memories of his childhood was surfacing, something he'd been drowning with beer all of his life. The dirty, crummy city streets, the trash, the filth, the rotten smells, the horrifying stories of children beaten, and the meaning of life held in what morsels of food he could shield. Reno had been an Orphan, just like many other children, his mother drunken and broken hearted over the loss of her husband. She became a hooker just to support her son, Reno, but died of depression and alcohol positioning. The orphan child was left to defend for himself on the city streets, he knew his father was a Solider, but he had no clue of his father's death, whoever done it, Reno hated with a disgust unimaginable. Reno himself would have been dead if it wasn't for his best friend Rude who took care of him, defended him, and always had his back. They both depended on each other for survival, and they both developed an unbreakable bond that was a strong love for each other. Reno and Rude both caught a break when their survival skills was good enough for them to pass the entrance into the Shinra Corp. ever since then the two worked hard for their membership, and Reno was thankful. Because of this thankfulness, he felt he was never to let the company down; he owned Rufus his life for letting him in.

Reno glanced up into those crimson eyes, they knew something more. Reno was compelled to know. Vincent knew secrets from his past, he knew Reno's age, what else did he know? His family? And why does those eyes seem so familiar to him?

"I looked at your personal information file when I was a Turk, Reno. That's how I knew you was only fourteen when you entered. Let's say I had my reasoning for doing my homework on you." Vincent glazed back, his heart twisting inside for the truth was painful. "Your mother was very good looking, Reno, just like you, she was very beautiful. Her hair was bright red like yours, hers was so radiant, and your father was a nice man. You must have inherited his speech pattern." Vincent grinned as he closed his eyes. The man of the ages opened his eyes fast, he appeared slightly nervous. "Someone is coming, Reno."

Two motorcycles drove up and parked, two separate pares of boots stepped down. "Been looking all over for you two." Zack's voice shattered the silence. Reno clung under Vincent's cape, he had so much disgust for Zack, but he never understood why. Cloud and Zack had come for them both.

"Vincent," Cloud scorned, "you're causing more havoc then Loz and Yazoo both since you've been here. Let's get back to the apartment before you do anything else!" Cloud noticed Reno tucked under Vincent's cape. Cloud had warned Vincent not to be with Reno times before, because of their ages, not to mention, Vincent was practically immortal. Cloud gave a smug look to Vincent as Zack recruited both Reno and Vincent and brought them back to the apartment far into the city. The rest of the night was hard, Reno had officially dumped Rude, and was now Vincent's boyfriend. Other then that, the night went smooth for Reno and Vincent. Reno was crushed at what he saw in Rude's eyes as he left, yet another part of him was curious just what Vincent knew about his past. Reno stood close to the small table that set before the bed. A copy of Reno's file lain there from when Vincent had recovered it for Reno the last time they was on their planet. Reno blinked, his mother's bright smile shined at him, reminding him of her love for him. Reno missed his mother greatly, he was jealous of the Earth children with parents and nice homes. Reno's hands gripped tightly to the sheets. Tears about ready to spill down his cheeks, he glazed into his mother's face on the sheet before him.

Suddenly Reno noticed something about the photograph compiled with the copied files. There was another man slightly in the photo, and it wasn't Reno's father. Uncle Bee. A sigh danced from Reno's lips as he walked back to the covers and nudged himself under them. The warmth of the covers kept the Turk warm as he fell asleep. Dreams trailed in and danced through his mind, images of his childhood flashed under his eyelids. "Sweetheart," His mother's voice sounded, "mother has to go to work now." His mom stood next to a doorway with another man. Her smile brightly glowed as she introduced another man into the scene. " This is Mr. Bee," she instructed to the three year old Reno, "he'll be watching over you tonight while I'm working, dear."

Reno was silent as the tall-long-black haired man stepped forward with a book in his arm. His mother and the other man had disappeared out the door and left Reno alone with the new man.

"What about a story, squirt?" Mr. Bee asked.

Reno nodded patiently as Mr. Bee sat in a comfy chair. The red haired boy leaped up in the man's lap and listened intently as the man read out loud the story of "The Ugly Cocabo". Reno enjoyed it, his smile showed it all.

"Did you like that story?" Another question came.

Reno nodded again and watched Mr. Bee get up and do some working out. "So your name's Mr. Bee?"

He grinned as he stretched his muscular body, "Yes, but you can call me Uncle Bee if you want."

"Ohhhkay," the small boy agreed. "Uncle Bee, did ya know my father?"

"Yes, I knew your father." The man sighed as he looked into those blueish green eyes. "Your father was a great man."

Reno's expression showed great delight, "So are ya a solidar?"

Bee shook his head no to the young man. "How about we practice some moves like a solider?"

"Okay, yo!" The two played for an hour or so, until there came a ring on Bee's cell phone. Bee picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Vincent Valentine, we need you at the station." a women's voice demanded over the phone. 

"I'm sorry, I'm busy. This is my day off and I can't get to the station. I'm attaining to family matters right now." Bee hung up, and grinned at the young Reno who has listened to the conversation. "Time for bed!" the man insisted as Reno augured otherwise. Suddenly the dream had faded.

Reno lain under the covers next to Vincent's heavy breathing body for about ten minutes. The phone conversation of the dream struck something in him. Was Uncle Bee actually Vincent? That meant that Vincent knew Reno as a child before his mother's death. It made since now, Vincent really could have loved Reno all along. Vincent knew him longer then he seemed to know himself he thought as he tossed himself over and nudged Vincent.

Vincent's body rolled over and their eyes met, "You're Uncle Bee? Aren't ya?"

Vincent's eyes glistened, "Yes, but how did you..?" He was soon interrupted.

"Because I had a dream, no, it was more of a flashback really. You was Uncle Bee in it, I knew because of a phone call ya got from the Turks one night."

Vincent blinked, he was surprised the Turk could remember things in such detail, "Yes, Reno, I felt sorry for you're mother, and you was just so adorable I had to try and help you guys." Reno was silent as more flash backs was hitting him. A scene with his mother upset, yelling at Vincent. She was screaming things such as, "you're a Turk aren't you? Get out! Get out!" She flailed. His mother was against the Turks for they was the one's who had killed Reno's father. Reno blinked again, something so hard pierced through Reno's heart as he swallowed hard. "The Turks," Reno started in, "they killed my father didn't they?"

Vincent nodded, "I'm so sorry, Reno."

Reno went on, "Ya was a Turk then, ya wasn't my father's friend at all…the Turks, Alliance, and another group all three was at war with each other back then," he reminded himself. Reno shot a look at Vincent.

Vincent was quiet for what seemed like forever, he was contemplating between letting Reno know the truth, so that if Reno ever found out he wouldn't be as scared. Yet, if Vincent told the truth now he risked the chances of losing Reno as a boyfriend forever. Vincent sighed hard as his voice spoke softly, "I was there when you father died Reno. I saw your father's death." He fell grown silent again, "……I…..killed…your…father."

Reno about collapsed, he wanted to murder the one who killed his father in cold blood. Yet, it turned out the man he loved now was the man who also murdered his father. Because of his father's death, a chain reaction took place. His mother became poor, she was broken hearted, she drunk herself to death, Reno was then left as an orphan, and because of all that he joined the ranks of the Turks in his teen hood. The Turks, the ones who ruined his life, he became what he hated so badly in the end. Now, Vincent kept popping in off and on through out his entire life. He wanted to weep hard into the pillows, but he stayed composed. Crying wasn't an option in Reno's decisions, he thought it through. Reno himself had killed without regret, after all, it was all in the job, so it wasn't really Vincent's fault he tried to remind himself. Vincent, however, did regret the death of this man.

Vincent's head turned away, "There was gun fire all over, Reno, I'm not sure if it actually was my shot that brought him down or not, but I remembered as he was dieing a photograph. The photo was a of a small red haired boy, and his pretty mother. Reno, it was you. When I saw that photo, I was crushed, I regretted all I done in the Turks. I switched positions right after that. I searched everywhere, and once I found you and your mother, I had to help you two. That was the only way to redeem myself, Reno. I cared about you."

Reno was silent, but he hugged Vincent closely. "I understand," he muttered as he held back tears. Vincent was surprised Reno didn't try to hurt him, or attack him. Nope, Reno lain still pushing his head deep within the chest of Vincent. "Vincent, I think I need some time alone, I don't really feel much like talking right now, man." After those words was spoken Vincent obeyed and left Reno alone. He lifted himself up and moved out the door.

Within several weeks Reno and Vincent's relationship bonded closer then ever before. Reno searched for Vincent for he was in love with the guy and couldn't hold any sort of argument against the man. Communication among Reno and his Turk corporation had sprung up once again. This transmission was taken advantage of by Mr. Shinera and his closets associates. Because of a new threat sending fear to the young leader of the company and to his world, it was proposed by Reno that Rufus Shinera arrive on Earth. That way, Mr. Rufus could stay hidden from the threats which would keep him from harms way. The invitation was quickly accepted by Rufus and he made home among the planet of Earth.

The cold winter air seemed to have been sucked into the large house Shinera took refuge in. The breeze sent a chill down Reno's back as he gazed out a large-partly-frozen over window inside Rufus's room. "Reno, I'm proud of you," Rufus announced while relaxing in a comforting chair, "you helped in defeating Loz and Yazoo, and now you've figured out how to aid my escape from the threats from the new source of conflict."

Reno nodded, he wanted to do all he could to protect Rufus. His respect and admiration for Rufus was burning inside his chest. He loved Rufus. Loved him as if he was his own father, one he'd die for.

Rufus continued, "I'm glad I chose you to be in charge of who was to be the staff to guard me while hiding out on Earth. Vincent, Elena, Rod, and you was good choices. I trust your instincts and I'm sure I can trust Tseng looking over the company during my disappearance." 

"Thank you, Sir." Reno was on his best behavior while around his boss.

"Reno, you're dismissed."

Reno's eyes widened, "but, Sir?"

"It's okay, Reno, you done a good enough job. You enjoy your night tonight, and I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Reno wasn't going to argue. He wanted to visit Vincent and spend time with him. He bowed to his boss, this was thanking him for the let off. With that, Reno trotted off to find his boyfriend asleep in bed. The nights before must have been tiring to the heroic Vincent. Reno sighed out-loud and decided he wanted to explore Earth anyways. So Reno went off on his own adventure unaware of the excitement in store.

Clag. The door slammed behind Reno as his boots stepped down on the cement side wall. His body pressed forward as he walked toward the share of the city. Morning's light was kissing everything in sight which made for a beautiful wakening for most. It was one of those mornings that made one thankful to be alive. Reno breathed in the cold breeze of the frozen wind as it drizzled into his nostrils. He exhaled and let out a puff of air which floated out like stem from his breath. His head turned and glanced as his reflection in a shop's window. He read 'Uncle Ted's Pon Shop'. "Why not?" He thought as he pushed open a door which jingled at his arrival. Half way through the shop Reno's ear's twitched. Something was wrong! Something was after him! Reno's head swung toward the door. Standing there was a figure Reno quickly recognized. The figure before wasn't of friendly company, but one of the Turk's fired employees. 

Reno's voice echoed, "Hojo, but he? I thought he was fired! Dead." This was all to unreal. He knew the danger, Hojo was after him for some maniacal scheme against Vincent. Reno had to get out of there! But how? Run! Reno bolted past the scientist and throw the front door. Hojo was hot on Reno's trail as Reno's focus landed on a SUV an innocent man had just packed on a side stretch of the roadway. The man just stepped out of his car ready to retrieve his keys when Reno snatched them away, and started the man's vehicle.

"Hey!" The man screeched as Reno burst off in the SUV.

It wasn't long until Reno slammed the car into a halt. He slid it right into the parking lot of some abounded warehouse next to rushed down railway. Reno rushed out of the SUV and straight into the warehouse, this was a mistake that cost Reno his existence. He pushed open the front doors, which now hanged on their hinges, and collapsed on the floor. Old machinery, dead rodents, and dust seemed to have decorated the once so busy factory. Reno crawled to a near by wall inside and wished he had equipped himself with his EMR before he left Shinera's refuge.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound. "Hojo! He found me!" Reno spurted as he tried to moved back, but found himself weightless. BOOM, CRUNCH! The boards had snapped and the Turk went sailing into a basement of sheer darkness! As the shadows had eaten the Turk, there was load maniacal laughter that faded in and out until there was nothing. 

Reno's unconscious thoughts dashed to his mother. Her voice soft and shaken as she laid dyeing in bed, "I'll always love you my little, Lea." Reno's eyes clamped shut, that name, Lea. It was his real name, Reno was his cover up name with the Shinra Company. No one ever knew that information, but Reno. Perhaps, he should have shared, for it all was about to be forgotten. Suddenly, Lea was being inhaled into a spinning wheel of darkness, Reno's heart felt limp. His body stretched out into forever darkness. Pitch black that seemed to go on forever, but soon there came voices. Echoes of the nobodies danced in the sea of darkness.

Nobodies came over Lea's body, drowning him in darkness. Then pulled him down as more leaped upon his body. The creatures were already eating at his soul, his existence as Reno was being nullified. Reno's last thoughts was of his mother, and Vincent. Vincent's caring crimson eyes staring down at him, that red chaos with them was all flashing before his pupils as his body transformed. His face tattoos shifted his hair flared out of it's once foxish tail. New clothing ripped along his skin. It was painful! Reno screamed in sear pain as he forgotten all he'd remembered before. He forgotten who he was, he forgotten the Turks, he forgotten Rude, he forgotten Vincent, and he forgotten his true name! For now he was someone else completely different! He was an alternant being of his former self. He was now the master of dancing flames! A member of the Organization XIII! A true matter of red chaos! He was Axel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Red Chaos Two KH2/FFVII Fanficion Glimmer17 4/25/07

It was late one night, I was traveling home from another night of work. I just clocked out from my service form the Turk's at the guard station, and was walking home to my apartment like a usual night like this. Suddenly the silence of the night was broken, when I recognized a being one who looked like something he hated. His metal wings clanged as he walked toward me slowly, his chest swaying with his walk, and his arms crossed and folded.

"Now what? What do you want now?" My voice trailed off into the night sky.

His reply, "you know exactly what I want, what I just talked to you before. On the inter dimensional conversation, though it was channeled through text, it's still just as important."

It was a strange night, somehow me and this man communicated like walkie talkies, though something. Me and Vincent had gone along way since we was on that 'Rarth' planet. It was pronounced like 'Earth' we even called it as such, but it wasn't 'Earth' it was 'Rarth'. A very corrupt and indecent place, filed with evil beasts and creatures controlling the inhabitances. It's life stream was poisoned, it was a good thing Loz, and the other brothers was pulled there, because we followed them to save that planet from them. Once we done so, and after I was turned into an heartless, and Axel no thanks to Hojo. Vincent pulled me together after a fight. He called out my true name 'Lea'. Me and Axel had our problems with each other, but once I came into terms with myself, he came into terms with me. Still that planet and all it's evil was latched to us, because of us merely being there. Axel and Vincent's Chaos soon defended them though, and Roxas used the key blade to lock the evil spirits away from the realms. Still one spirit remained, he was all of what was left of the planet 'Rarth', we knew him as Dagger.

This Dagger, was there during Vincent's next battle which was on our planet it was the one with Weice, which was supposed to have something to do with the destruction with a planet, little did we know he had connection to Hojo and that Rarth planet both, through Dagger. Who was under a new identity at this point, Nero. It was how Dagger was to help someone, but only to help himself as well. His help always came with a price. He helped rid Omega of Hojo, and used his convincing-manipulation to trick Omega into believing his lies of them being best friends, 'brothers' he referred to it. The trickery won, because he convinced Omega to join Nero, Dagger, and Dagger now had Omega's power, just as Dagger wanted it, power he lost. Power to try and save his planet.

Vincent as Chaos defeated Omega who was now Nero, Dagger. All the Life went on since then, me and Vincent had our time together, and it was peaceful. Now, but now it goes on, hopefully it was the end of this giant yet shortened summoned up adventure.

I blinked and realized where I was now, I was having a conversation with the mane I named before, Dagger. " Listen, man, ya tried to murder me and backstab Vincent even after he spared ya, man. We thought ya was trying to help your own world."

The defeated looking angel wearing the mask looked straight at Reno, "Reno, I just don't think you seem to understand do you? That life stream it's still coursing through me, I can feel them, all their lives and all their stories. I have this power as Omega, to send their souls on, to try and recreate my planet. Their millions of lives are driving me. All this power, I don't even know how to use it, I don't even know what to do. I need dictation, please, it's regent, don't ignore me!"

Vincent, let alone Chaos, wasn't even around at this point as Nero begged for justice and ease of mind of this planet. I felt that his planet most be haunting him, their souls all living in him, they must be tearing him apart. Yet he tried his hardest to stay composed, that was reminding me of Vincent, but still wasn't letting me in on him. "Dagger, this shit'll probably take time, ya can't rush it, and please. Ya over stepped ya damn line back there, man. I'm disappointed trying to trick my friends with your fake apologies, if anyone's phony here, man, it's you!"

He stared, " Sadly I think your being over judgmental towards me and I do find it offensive, please nock it off, Reno. Can we have a decent conversation, maybe we can start a new?"

"Don't waste ya time with that shit, man. I'm sorry, yo, but no one trusts ya and fer damn good reasons too, man. Ya had ya chances to prove ya self and ya blown um, ain't my fault, yo. Bout ya world though, I over heard ya talking like you was the manifest of your world as a man. Well, if ya world is still acting like ya are toward me maybe it's not pure enough yet, perhaps ya yaself is da one tainting it?"

Dagger's eye's drifted down, maybe what Reno was speaking was the truth and his mind was just over clouded with what was left of that planet, because it was eating at him flooding his mind with all their thoughts and feelings. "I'm not thinking clearly, that's why I feel it's regent, this is hard to control. It's hard containing all these souls. I'm not even sure, seeing such innocent life on your planet, Reno, if my planet's even worth it."

Reno's eye's drifted from Dagger to the night sky at the stars above them all. "I don't know, yo, ya know maybe your right, they might not be worth it judging by how evil and corrupted they were…..sorry, yo…I know ya want redemption fer ya planet and it's spirits, but for over all it might be best to let it go? There might be a reason ya survived and lived maybe for a higher purpose like ya seem to think. Maybe it was to do something with the rest of those souls and free ya own, learn change and accept it. I'm sure ya have in ya to me a better person then that. You've already had a taste of something better haven't ya, man?"

"I want to become good, I want to be good." Dagger started in, "Maybe if I can change it'll be enough redemption for all of them. I always felt that world's weight was on my shoulders, maybe it really is. If I can change maybe all of them should from my version of that world, can also have the justice and innocence they've always longed for. That I can put an end to that world. Maybe it just needs to end, and just stop there. I am afeard it'd become corrupt again if I tried to bring it back."

Reno nodded hopefully, "Maybe that's all their calling for you to do, is just put an end to all of this, man. Ya know move on, man, leave da past in the past. It's a bright new day tomorrow. A better day then before."

The other man closed his eyes and tried relaxing. He wanted to learn even more about the ones he called the 'Out Sider's' the ones who traveled to his world in the first place. He studied Reno and Vincent's love, it was true love. Something that never existed in his world. This was all to new to him, he had to break a lot of habits, but maybe if he could just learn to let go of that world he came from, he would break all those bad habits. He wanted to, and he was learning how now. "Your right, Reno, I will change, you convinced me, you may not believe me and that's fine, but I care, I want this change I'm breaking away from that life now. Thank you, Reno, I can see why you have so many trustful friends."

Dagger tossed back his head and closed his eyes, he was giving into the peace of the universe the innocents that coursed around him. He wanted to feel it and once he did it struck him powerfully. He yelled out and hung over, energy seemed to explode himself and stream around him. His mask broke and feel to the ground under him. "ahhh, I." He was crying at this point. Souls dancing and flowing around them blasted off into the cosmos.

Dagger's form was now Omega's, "their destiny was not to form their planet again, but to spread out among the universes back to their original power source, to complete their true being the man they was all once a part of."

No one would be able to understand what Omega was speaking of, only Reno understood what was being referred too with that sentence. Omega folded his arms over his body again still hunched . "Thank you" he said in a strong, but gentle tone. All the weight was now lifted off of Omega. His wings spread widely out upon the stars above him.

"If you ever need me for any sort of help, again, I'll be there for you and your friends, just call for me, I'll be there if you need me, oh, and as for Axel. He's there, he's in your heart, seek for him there, and maybe you'll find your selves a surprise." Omega smiled as he touched Reno's chest lightly and Reno peered down and looked up, but before Reno knew it, the angel vanished. Wind blew windy through Reno's hair as the stars above tickled as if all the souls was thanking him for saving them, they was now all innocent and set on to their next life, this time pure as was Omega himself.

He started off into the stars as if telling Vincent where ever he was that it was now okay, and that he need not worry. Reno smiled as his thoughts drifted for his love for his now husband, Vincent. "Forever." 


End file.
